


What They Deserve

by Capsbestgirl4



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsbestgirl4/pseuds/Capsbestgirl4
Summary: SPOILERSSteve returned to the 1940's to finally live the life he's always wanted and he is reunited with Peggy.





	What They Deserve

Steve turned away from the door and there she was. Not right there, but behind a window. It was Peggy. She was bustling around her office and talking to someone. She looked the same, almost. Brown hair was curled to perfection and bold red was on her lips. She looked slightly older, it was the 70’s after all. It was her though, the woman he loved. The woman he was never able to stop loving. 

Steve stepped closer to the window and then even closer. He reached the window and watched her whirl around the room. Steve wanted to go in, but he couldn’t. He knew he shouldn’t.

She suddenly came over to the window. She was rifling through something. Steve noticed the way her hair framed her face and how her lips moved, he could almost hear her voice. A melody from a time long gone. As fast as she came to the window she was gone, back to talking to whoever she was talking to. 

Steve looked down at his hand, the pym particles. He had to go, but god how he didn’t want to. Peggy was right there and Steve just wanted to yell I’m not dead. He closed his eyes for a moment and then stepped away from the window. Without a second thought he walked out of the office, the door slamming behind him.

Peggy glanced out the window, “Who was that?”

Daniel looked up from the file in his hand and shrugged, “Probably just an agent.”

“Right,” but she kept staring at the window. 

 

Steve never thought this would be possible, but here he was in 1945. When Banner told him someone needed to go back and return all of the stones, Steve immediately volunteered. He wanted to do what Tony had always told him to do, get a life. He had to do it and not just for Tony, for Nat too. They sacrificed themselves to stop Thanos and now that Thanos was gone, Steve would do what they had told him to. Make them proud, one last time. 

It was Saturday night, 8 pm on the dot, and Steve was there on time. He wouldn’t miss his date this time. He had on the nicest suit he could find and he walked into the stork club. He glanced around and smile took over his features. This was it, the moment he had dreamt of, over and over again, but this time he won’t wake up. This time it’s real. 

He stopped for a minute to take it all in. This was his world, this was his time. Steve turned to the bar and slowly made his way over. It didn’t take him long to find Peggy. She was the only one sitting at the bar. She had glass in front of her, probably filled with whiskey. Her head was bent down. She was wearing a red dress that made for dancing, and tonight she will dance in it. Steve walked over. 

“Peg.”

Her head rose, like she had heard a ghost. She turned her head until her eyes landed on him, “Steve?” She immediately stood up, shock written all over her face. 

“Peggy,” Steve breathed and took a step towards. 

“Y-you’re not real...you can’t be,” She said, her eyes welling up with tears. 

“I am, it’s me. It’s Steve,” Steve said reaching out to take her hand. 

“No, you died. I heard you die Steve,” a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“I’m alive Peg. God you won’t believe what happened to me, but Peg it’s me,” Steve wiped the tear on her cheek. 

“Well, if you’re the Steve I know then you would know, I need proof.”

“I expected that,” Steve said, pulling the compass out of his pocket. He flipped it open and showed her the inside. Peggy looked down and smiled, her photo was still secured to the inside.

“You’re alive,” Peggy looked up at him and then practically jumped into his arms.

Steve held her tightly, “I missed you.”

Peggy pulled back, “I missed you too, but how did you get here? You went into the bloody ice, how did you get out?”

“Technically I don’t get out for another 70 years and it’s part of all the things you won’t believe happened, but right now, there’s something I’ve been wanting to do for 70 years. Can I have this dance?”

Peggy smiled, “Absolutely.”

Steve led her out onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. 

“You can dance now?”

Steve spun her and brought her back into arms, “Just one of the few things I picked up. I won’t step on your feet.”

Peggy laughed, “You know I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

Steve put his chin on her head as they swayed to the music, “I know.”

 

“Alright, um I don’t quite understand. Could you explain that one more time?” Peggy said as she sat down on her couch, looking perplexed. 

“I’m from the future so the Steve that died, is still in that ice, alive. But they didn’t find me until 70 years later,” Steve started.

Peggy blinked, “So you are from the future, but you’re the same Steve. So you were in a coma, for 70 years, and you didn’t age or die? How is that possible?”

“They say it was the serum that kept me alive and the ice kept me from aging.”

“How did you get here?”

“It’s a crazy story, but we found a way to time travel because we needed to save humanity. I can’t go into it because it would change things. Everything needs to play out the way it played out.”

“Right, space time continuum and all that,” Peggy commented and Steve stared for a moment, “What? Howard had some ideas about time travel. They don’t work, but clearly someone will eventually figure it out. Don’t worry I won’t tell him.”

“Well, it’s actually not that far off from Howard.”

“Meaning?”

“It was his son who figured it out,” Steve said with a sad smile.

“Howard had a son? I can’t imagine that. I can’t even imagine woman wanting to have a child with him,” Peggy said, shaking her head. 

“He’s the reason why I’m here now,” Steve took her hand in his. 

“Does this mean you’ll be staying?” Peggy looked up at him, “Won’t they need you in the future? I assume you made a life for yourself there.”

“I tried to. I tried to keep fighting the good fight and for a time that was enough. But when I got the chance to finally live I had to take it. So, I’m staying Peg. Time works differently. I can have a lifetime here and in the future it will only be five seconds.”

“We get to have a lifetime?” Peggy asked, tears springing to her eyes. 

“If that’s what you want.”

“Are you completely blind, of course it’s what I want. I love you Steve,” Peggy tightened her fingers around his. 

“I love you too, I never stopped,” Steve said then pulled Peggy into a kiss.


End file.
